Ashes to Ashes
by Kirishtu
Summary: Icefang managed to convince Shaylith to join him on his quest to get a special costume for Hallow's End. The quest doesn't exactly go the way Icefang planned, but he isn't going to complain, not one bit. A request for Unicorn Chronicles.


The wind tugged at Shaylith's hair, pulling it back from her face with invisible fingers. Stray strands swirled around her face, minor annoyances she brushed away with a wave of one hand. Below her, the canopy of Elwynn Forest flashed by, verdant green interspersed with farmland and open spaces. Ahead, she could see a plumes of black smoke and let out a deep sigh.

"We could've gotten here sooner if you hadn't argued with me."

Shaylith looked down between her legs at the yellow expanse there. The Sandstone drake turned his head to look at her, amusement twinkling in his green eyes. Shaylith hissed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I wouldn't have to argue with you if you'd stop insisting on me riding you."

"What, you don't riding a dragon?"

Shaylith's eyes narrowed. "You're not a dragon, Icefang."

The Sandstone drake laughed and pumped his wings, making a beeline for Goldshire. No, he wasn'ta dragon. He was a night elf hunter, one that annoyed Shaylith to the point she didn't hesitate to slap him now and then. But today, he'd managed to convince Shaylith to go with him to Goldshire, to help him with the annual Hallow's End event there.

Okay, maybe "convince" was the wrong word. Icefang, known as Ice by his friends, had basically accosted Shaylith the moment he'd spotted her and had browbeat her into coming with him. It was their tradition, he'd said. They did it together every year, he'd said. And now Hallow's End had become even more important to Ice because he could not get a costume for his efforts. And not just any costume, but the Arthas costume. He'd practically been shaking in his boots as he pleaded with his fellow huntress (okay, there may have been begging involved too) to join him. She'd given in, mostly because Shaylith knew Ice would never leave her alone otherwise, and then got stubborn when he activated his Vial of the Sands and insisted she ride him.

"Well," laughed Ice, "you could ride me a different way."

That comment had earned him a punch to the snout, but Shaylith had gotten on his back.

Icefang tilted his wings and glided down to the square in the center of Goldshire. The Alliance town was already a flurry of action, with people racing for water buckets to put out the fires caused by the Headless Horseman, who was still circling overhead and laughing like the madman he was. Shaylith dismounted and Icefang quickly resumed his normal shape, racing to aid in the bucket brigade. He grabbed a bucket, filled it with water, then shoved it behind him saying, "Shay! Here!"

The bucket hit the ground, spilling the water all over Icefang's boots.

He stared at the bucket. Then he cursed rather colorfully in Darnassian, and stalked toward the burning inn.

Shaylith was sitting beside the candy bucket, grabbing at the tricky treats and other candies, popping the pieces into her mouth like she was at a show or something. She glanced at Ice - sooty, smoky, and pissed - and raised an eyebrow at him.

Icefang took a deep, calming breath. Shaylith popped a chocolate into her mouth. He exploded, "What the _hell_ are you _doing_?!"

"Obviously eating chocolates."

He spluttered. "The inn's on _fire_, Shay! And you... you're eating _chocolate_!"

"So?"

"So? _So_? So you should be helping us put out the fucking fire! Not eating candy! And you _do_ realize you're only supposed to have one handful."

"One," Shaylith said after swallowing, "I don't care about the fires. They go out anyway once the Horseman's gone. Two, I can eat candy whenever I feel like. And three, it's against my religion to only have one handful of candy."

Ice felt his jaw drop. "Against your religion? Elune's sake, Shaylith! The Mother Moon has no tenants about that shit!"

"Exactly. And I doubt Elune cares if I have one chocolate or a thousand."

Ice stared at her. Then he threw up his hands and cussed fiercely under his breath. Shaylith began to smile, her smile growing steadily wider the longer Icefang fumed. Finally, the male hunter stalked over to Shaylith, grabbed her wrist, and hauled her out of the inn into the smoke-scented air. She dug in her heels, as he expected she would do. "You're doing the Wickerman with me." he said.

"I never agreed to that."

"You're doing it."

"No."

"Yes."

Shay glowered at him. "No, you said I only had to come to Goldshire with you."

Ice gave her a feral smile. "You agreed to do Hallow's End with me. And agreed to help me get the Arthas costume. Face it, you're stuck with me."

She glared at him, knowing she was trapped. She yanked her wrist free from his grip. "Fine. Fine! But if the Horde attack us, you're on your own."

Icefang didn't answer. Instead he transformed once more into the Sandstone drake. "Shut up and ride me." he snapped.

Shaylith glared at him but climbed on his back anyway. Icefang lifted his wings, and propelled them into the sky, angling toward Lordaeron and the Undercity.

oooo

When they arrived, Tirisfal Glades was silent. It was creepily silent, but for being the home of the Forsaken, it really wasn't as creepy as it could be.

Icefang glided beneath the trees close to Silverpine Forest and waited for Shaylith to dismount before he assumed his natural form. The two hunters stayed silent by mutual agreement and summoned their pets; Shaylith touched Tora's forehead as a silent way of telling the striped cat to stay quiet, while Icefang placed his hand under the jaw of his orange raptor, Bloodfang, to keep the reptile from making any noise. Slowly, together, the hunters and their companions trekked their way through the dark forest of Tirisfal until they came to the edge of the tree-line that overlooked a small rise, a road, and the Wickerman set up on the west side of the Undercity.

Shaylith crouched low, her eyes scanning the open ground between them and the Wickerman. "I don't see anyone." she whispered.

Icefang studied the open space and stretched his senses as far as he could. "I don't sense anyone either."

"Is that good or bad, you think?"

Ice shrugged. "Hopefully good." He made sure his bow was strung and in hand with a loose arrow nocked and held steady. Then he camouflaged himself and Bloodfang, and slowly left the safety of the trees, heading for the Wickerman. Shay and Tora weren't far behind, their eyes jumping left and right and skyward, looking for any sign of a Horde agent.

They made it to the Wickerman and dropped their camouflages. Shay took up a defensive position. "Be quick," she hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your panties on." Ice replied, hurrying to put his arrow and bow away to give him full use of his hands.

"I'm not wearing panties."

Icefang's hands stuttered and his cheeks flared. _Elune, I can't believe she _said_ that._ He busied himself in his task, trying not to dwell on Shay's comment and how those words made his body warm and tighten in a way that wasn't feasible in the current situation. He had to be alert for Horde. He couldn't be thinking about how much he loved Shay, how being around her, with her, made him happy in ways he couldn't describe. Or how beautiful she was, and how much he wanted to be near her all the time, because certainly that was the only way she'd allow them to be close.

Or how-

Shaylith tackled Icefang and pinned him to the ground, shielding him with her own body as the ax swung through the air where his head had been. She rolled off him and came to her knees, an arrow firing into the face of the Tauren who had tried to take Ice's head from his shoulders. The arrow caught the Tauren in the eye, flinging him backwards into the ground. Icefang was moving to get to his feet in the next breath, his own bow at the ready. He fired an arrow into an oncoming Forsaken monk's chest, but that did little to stop the undead creature from going into a spin to try and take Icefang's feet out from beneath him. The night elf hunter disengaged quickly, firing another arrow and getting out of the way as Bloodfang howled in for an attack that tore the Forsaken limb from limb.

"Run!" Shaylith yelled, dashing away as fast as she could. Ice hesitated, but now more Horde were showing up, no doubt called by their confederates. Cursing, Icefang chased after Shay.

They ran as fast as they could, unable to stop or slow because there was always Horde right behind them. Sometimes they managed to fire off a few arrows and spells like ice trap or freezing trap, slowing their pursuit long enough to catch their breath here and there, but it never seemed to be enough. Icefang glanced over his shoulder and saw a troll hunter aiming at Shaylith. He quickly leaped toward her, blowing his deterrence ability just as the troll fired. Shay grunted and continued to run. They needed to find somewhere to hide and they needed to do it fast.

"This way!' Ice shouted, grabbing Shay's hand and pulling her toward an opening set into the side of a hill. As he neared it, he dismissed Bloodfang to keep the raptor safe, and heard Shay do the same for Tora. The two night elves headed into the tunnel and realized the tunnel wasn't really a tunnel at all.

"It stinks." Shaylith complained, digging in her heels.

Ice tugged on Shay's hand. "It's Undercity's sewers. It's _supposed_ to stink. Come on!"

He pulled her with him deeper into the sewers, searching the walls for a place to hide. He let out a breath as he found one, and squeezed his body inside it. For one person it would've been a tight fit but semi-comfortable. For two, it was just a tight fit, and Shaylith and Icefang were flush against each other, staring into each other's eyes. Every bit of their bodies seemed to be touching, and Shaylith's position over Icefang wasn't helping him any.

Of course, he only realized _how_ she was pressed against him after the sound of boots on stone, splashing in waste run off, faded.

And Shaylith seemed to be staring at him with large, luminous, beautiful eyes that made his pulse quicken and his body tighten.

_No, no._ Ice thought, trying to control his body. _Not here! Not now!_

Too late.

He saw it in her eyes, the moment she felt his erection pressing against her through both their pants. He wasn't sure if the sudden darkness in her cheeks was a blush of embarrassment or something else, but he knew his cheeks were burning with embarrassment, shame, and desire. He only hoped Shaylith thought it was the former two rather than the latter.

"I-I'm sorry." he whispered to her, wanting to shift but knowing he couldn't. He knew the two of them would be stuck in that little alcove for some time yet, waiting for the Horde to stop looking for them. Ice felt his cheeks coloring the longer Shaylith stared at him, her eyes riveted to his face like she was trying to look into his very soul. By Elune, Ice wanted to kiss her.

Then Shaylith smiled, just a little twitch of her lips, and whispered, "Why are you sorry?"

"W-well, because..." Icefang stammered. His eyes looked down where their hips met and then back up to Shaylith's face. The female hunter continued to stare at him. Ice gave a soft groan - of pleasure or despair, he wasn't sure - then he moved one hand, gripped Shay's chin, and kissed her. If he was going to die - by the Horde or by Shaylith - he was going to go out with a bang.

Literally.

Shaylith inhaled sharply as she felt Icefang's lips against her own. Trapped as she was, she knew she wasn't getting away any time soon, but she also knew she could end her fellow hunter's amorous designs before they even started. It shocked her, as Shaylith returned Ice's kiss, to realize that she didn't _want_ to stop Icefang. Instead, she encouraged him, pressing her hips down on his, devouring the groan that escaped him as she forced her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled, though Shaylith had a little more leverage, as she was slightly above Ice. Shaylith shivered as Ice's clothed erection rubbed against her, making her body react.

Icefang broke their kiss to pant for air, then busied his hands, trying to loosen Shay's belt and mail armor, trying to bare her lower half. She wasn't helping much, as her hands went to his ears, playing with the tapering points almost as much as she stroked his long green hair. It took him more tries than it should have because of the lightning searing his blood and the ever-increasing pressure in his groin, but once he managed to get Shaylith's armor aside and her pants open, he slid his fingers down through the triangle of hair and touched her wetness, laughing quietly as Shaylith gasped and writhed against his fingers.

"You really meant it when you weren't wearing panties." Icefang whispered as he rubbed her, moving his fingers in circles against her clit and labia, dipping his fingertips inside her and teasing her with the slightest of penetrations.

Shaylith growled and bit his lower lip, her hands moving to Ice's belt. "What made you think I was lying?"

Icefang was saved from answering because at that moment Shay managed to open his belt and pants, drawing him out into the air. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft, squeezing tightly before stroking his length. Groaning, Ice kissed Shaylith again, his free hand gripping her hair so she couldn't move her head. His tongue slid into her mouth, tasting her as his fingers teased and plied her.

Finally, Shaylith broke the kiss, panting. She leaned closer to Ice's ear, biting onto his earlobe. The position drove his fingers deeper into her, making her moan. She shifted her hips, gyrating against ice's fingers. Icefang let out a rough groan of his own, feeling Shay's hot, silky inner walls beginning to constrict around his fingers. Her own digits plied him, too, moving up and down his cock, squeezing him until little droplets beaded at the tip, which she smeared over his length with each stroke.

"No." Ice growled, or maybe whimpered. He pushed her back and pulled his fingers from her, ignoring Shaylith's own little growl. "Not like this."

"There's not much room for any other way." Shay snarled quietly.

Icefang gripped Shaylith's pants and pushed them down to her ankles. He did the same to his own pants. He freed one of Shaylith's legs, then lifted her hips so she was against him again. "Room enough." Ice growled, his voice full of lust, eyes shining with love.

Shaylith looked at him, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She said nothing as she kissed him, but rolled her hips downward, sheathing him inside her in one quick movement.

Both night elves groaned into each other's mouth, Shaylith from the feeling of being filled by Ice's cock, and Icefang from the feeling of Shaylith's tight, hot flesh around him.

Ice rolled his hips upward then, forcing himself deeper inside Shaylith. She gasped, tossing her head back and baring the pale expanse of her throat. He took advantage of that and bit and licked at her throat, her pulse, leaving dark marks on her skin. He continued to thrust into her, and she rode him, bracing her feet against the wall behind Icefang and using her thighs to move.

Despite their best efforts to stay quiet, their hiding place filled with their pants and moans and whimpers and pleas. Ice began to thrust harder into Shaylith as she tightened, pushing as deep as he could into her tight heat. Shay kept riding him, their hips keeping the perfect rhythm, even as their bodies began to tighten and betray them. It was Shaylith who lost control first. Ice had managed to find that perfect angle, and each thrust he made drove her closer and closer to the edge. Her orgasm came over her fast and hard, and Icefang kissed Shay roughly to silence her cry. Her silky inner walls clamped tight around his cock, pulsing with her heartbeat as she came. Unable to take the the combination of tightness, heat, and friction anymore, Icefang thrust up into Shaylith one final time, as deep as he could, and came hard, filling her with his seed.

They clung to each other and panted, not wanting to move. Even Shay was reluctant to shift for fear her legs wouldn't support her. At last, though, they separated. Ice groaned as his softened cock slipped from Shaylith's body, and she moaned softly at the feeling of his separation. They stood on shaking legs, staring at each other. Then they dressed, slowly and carefully, all too aware of each other. Once dressed and calm, the two hunters crept from their hiding place and hurried out of the sewers into the open afternoon air of Tirisfal Glades.

Icefang quickly activated his Vial of the Sands, standing before Shaylith as the Sandstone drake. She stared at him, then gingerly crawled onto his back. He launched them into the air, making to fly back south.

After a moment, Icefang looked at Shaylith over his shoulder. "So." he started, letting the word hang until Shaylith gave him a "what?" look. "Are we doing this again next year?"

Shaylith blinked, and after a moment, smiled in a way that made Icefang's body tingle. "Sure." she said. "But next time _I_ choose the hiding place."

Icefang somehow managed to keep from wiggling at the implied suggestions in those words and returned Shaylith's smile with a dragon grin. "Deal."


End file.
